


超级英雄的秘密任务

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*没错是上一篇的续了，能把点梗连起来我也是很佩服自己了*四大洲那次好多人点的牛哥安慰天天没连霸和抱拳吃醋梗，就不一个个艾特了*柚天+一句话三方+故事背景里的天方夜谭闺蜜情





	超级英雄的秘密任务

我得做点什么，羽生结弦看着照片撇了撇嘴。

那是一张很简单的照片，四大洲结束后的晚宴上，金博洋和周知方这两个一向关系不错，又有着“同曲”之缘的对手们正在友好抱拳互相示意，虽然两人都穿着西装显得有些不伦不类，但他们看起来都蛮开心。

我该做点什么，羽生结弦这么想。

或许他应该先把这张照片发给Nathan，以他的性格来说或许周知方的问题就能解决，但是更有可能的是这突兀的，来自敌方的信息会先让他察觉到什么，太危险了。

让米沙发给Nathan？不，这也不行，米沙和他的关系算不上太好，而且以米沙的八卦或许会无止境地在未来发金博洋和其他人的各种合照给他，然后在暗中牵线搭桥地把他和金博洋联系起来，而这也并不是羽生现在想要的。

羽生看着推特上数不到尽头的，人们对于这张照片的喜爱，他们的点赞和评论，再一次撇了撇嘴：为什么他们只关注着这个没有太多意义的小动作呢？就算是他也知道，这是中国古代的侠客们像是“say hi”一般的招呼，哪怕是两个完全不曾见过面的人也能对彼此释放出这种程度的善意。

可是他和金博洋指间，他们之间明明有着更加亲密的致意，这群人却对此视而不见，只关心金博洋和周知方之间那点可有可无的默契和充其量只能算得上是朋友的情谊。这并不合理，无论是他还是nathan，都并不是很乐意见到这一点。

但比起这些，比起这些全部，羽生结弦觉得自己需要打一个电话给自己的小朋友，为了祝贺他得到一块银牌，也为了安慰他得到一块银牌。

他们之间其实很少联系，通话或者是各种社交软件上的沟通功能，羽生常常觉得他们之间没有必要使用这些。即便他们有一整年没有互相联络，但是当他们在赛场上相见时，依然能从对方眼中看出那些不曾改变的东西，而这些东西能够比语言更快地拉近他们的距离。即便他们在对方不知道的时候发生了什么改变，那些改变也只会让他们更加亲近，时间或是空间，从来没有什么能阻挡他们对彼此的关心和善意。

羽生结弦一直满足于此，那些默契的眼神，跨越了整个冰场的微笑，陌生语言的致意，还有那只属于他们之间的小手势。他们是更加亲密一些的关系，与其他人不同，仿佛共同拥有一个不可言说的秘密。

但人类的原罪之一即是贪婪，人类是永远不知满足的生物，羽生渐渐觉得这不够了，他不想只成为一个被崇拜被仰慕的前辈或是对手，他希望能够得到更加亲密的关系和身份，胜过这一切，胜过即便不需联系也能维持微笑的朋友甚至是知己。他想要更多，他想要所有人只要看见金博洋就会想起他，想要所有人只要看见他就会想起金博洋，他想要的是所有人，哪怕有人和金博洋选择了同样的曲目，同样的考斯腾，甚至是做了同样的表演参加了同样的比赛，但是当他们看见金博洋的时候最先想起的是他，他想让所有人知道他和金博洋是一起的。

因此，博洋，他对着对话框这样说。试图通过着短暂的，并非他母语的陌生语言来传达一些更加真切的东西，也试图通过这陌生的发言来隐藏一些不该现在表露出来的东西。

金博洋的回应更加直接——他向来如此——他直接发送了一个通话邀请过来，而羽生结弦明显还没能做好这个准备。

他花了五秒钟回想自己现在是什么样子，再花了几秒手忙脚乱地打理了自己的头发，在到底是先去洗手间洗把脸还是先接听的选择间，他最终决定先听一听金博洋的声音，或许金博洋并不在意这些，尽管他希望金博洋在意。

“yuzu。”

金博洋的声音总是软软的很轻快，当然，也有沉重一些的时候，但即便是那时也显得比旁人要轻巧些，像他的体重一样。羽生在被中国的冰舞选手抱起来的时候，曾想过不知道金博洋抱起来是什么感觉，或许像是他的金牌，像他最珍爱的那副耳机，像一直陪伴在他身边的噗桑，也或许什么都不像，就只是金博洋。

恭喜你拿到了四大洲的银牌，羽生用英语祝贺他，一种对他们而言都更加陌生的，折中的语言。他并不去想象自己的言词在经过双重翻译后会丧失多少含义，但是对羽生结弦而言，这是他能做到的全部，好在他也并不期望能够从中得到更多的东西。

谢谢，你的伤还好吗？金博洋微笑，羽生并没有看到，但是他猜金博洋正在微笑，他曾见过许多次金博洋的微笑，兴奋的，苦恼的，羞怯的，无奈的，那些都是更加亲近的微笑。但现在的微笑不同，他表露出来的是面对采访话筒时不得不露出来的微笑，带着官方的疏离的色彩，这让羽生感到不满，尤其是现在他急需一些证明，证明他和金博洋要更加亲密。

所以他说，我很抱歉你没有拿到金牌，我知道你很想得到它。

羽生结弦的话撕破了他们之间短暂的，虚假的温馨与沉默，金博洋被迫面对他们很少谈及的话题，在一个两人都算不上成功的比赛之后，再一次提起比赛时的他们。而金博洋也不能选择自己曾用来打发水中鲨鱼一般涌上来的媒体们的回复，这是他们之间某种不曾言明的默契，也是他们对彼此的尊重。

报复般的，金博洋回赠到：我没有在冰场上看见你。

这两句话如同两把抛出的刀尖，在空中冷冷交锋，撞在一起发出坚硬的声响，以及一点耀眼的火花。

他们同时笑了。

羽生结弦仰了仰头轻松地靠在椅背上，他重新感觉到了自己与金博洋间那种特别的，独一无二的联系，这让他感到安心。金博洋绝不会对其他人说这句话，肯定，也绝不会有第二个选手对自己说这么一句话了。他可以听到金博洋也在手机的另一端如释重负般的出了口气，然后是床铺被施以重力后那种特别的“吱嘎”声。

博洋准备休息了吗？他突然想起来了时差——阻隔在他们之间的另一重屏蔽，但是此刻正在和金博洋交谈这件事减轻了这种不舒服。

没有，我正在看以前的一些照片。金博洋的声音在某个瞬间突然低落下去，但很快又精神了起来，兴致勃勃地发了几张搞怪的照片过来，羽生结弦随着他一起笑了几声。

其实他们可以顺着这个话题继续下去，说一些轻松有趣的东西，他们的耳机、游戏、动漫或是音乐的体验，因为在世锦赛来临前两个竞争对手的联系本来就该更谨慎一些，当然，如果他们之间的关系更加亲密得正大光明，那么或许可以说得更多更深。

他不由得想起了一些纷争开始前的那件事，奥瑟曾经特意来询问他关于金博洋转俱乐部这件事的意见，当时他沉默着，以无言的默认来表达自己的欢迎。有时候他回想，如果他当时表达的更加积极一些，如果他打去了一个欢迎的电话，如果他能在这件事里主动地施展自己的力量，那么或许对于这件事情，对于他们两个人，都会有一个截然不同的结局。

但最终他也并未后悔，无论是当时以沉默为回应，还是现在再一次，跨越千山万水去联系金博洋。羽生结弦的每一个选择都忠于自己，所以他并不后悔，无论他的选择导致他会走上一条怎样的路。而想必金博洋也是一样，无论他当时作出了怎样的抉择，对他，对他们而言，跨越过去的不可改变的困难，将目光落在脚下的冰面上，是一件更加重要的事情。

你还好吗？他们几乎同时这么说，又同时作出了回答。

还可以。

不太好。

有一个人，在这场势均力敌的交锋中先迈出了一步，他脱下了自己的盔甲，将自己柔软的，毫无遮挡的心脏暴露在对方的射程之内。

如果有某个超级英雄正站在楼顶上寻找着那些等候他帮助的人，那么他可能也注意不到在天空中互相穿梭的无数电流中，有一串电流的温度微微上涨，柔软了下来。男孩子温柔的，包容的，因为说着自己不习惯的语言而显得有些生涩的声音，在空荡的房间里慢慢响起，像是清晨的阳光，充满了一颗寂寞的心脏。

没关系的，我在这里。

 

END


End file.
